Forever
by Kasumi Kusanagi
Summary: A story containing numerous oneshots/short chaptered stories focusing around the two closest friends of the Military Academy. Noel x Tsubaki.


**Hello, all! :D Kasumi Kusanagi here again, bringing you another **_**BlazBlue**_** story. This is most likely the first yuri in the **_**BlazBlue**_** archive… and… normally I'm not comfortable writing the first yuri in an archive… but what the hell. I couldn't resist this one. So, if you can, enjoy this series of Noel x Tsubaki stories! :D**

**Story Name: **_Forever._

**Genre: **Romance/Friendship/Humor/General

**Rated: **T

**Pairing:** Noel x Tsubaki

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _BlazBlue_. Yadda yadda yadda.

**Note: **Normally, _Forever _was going to be a oneshot, but I got in the mood of making it into a story compiled of a bunch of oneshots.

**Other Note: **In every story, there's a different setting as you may have guessed. So, some Noel x Tsubaki moments may be vague, while others may be extreme. And one more thing: Some of the oneshots might actually be a story with it as a part.

**Ah! Enough of my constant rambling! On with the story! Woo!**

**Story 1:** Admiration.

* * *

"Ahhhh! This is haaaaard!"

"Knock it off, Makoto. I'm supposed to help, not hear you whine." Jin rubbed his temples in bitter agony and irritation.

"But Jin, you're not helping at all!" Makoto whined again. "How come Noel gets Tsubaki?"

Jin tapped Makoto's calculus book with a ruler. "Problem number seventeen, now."

Makoto sighed loudly and scanned the question. "There's a tank that holds twenty seven missiles…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a room adjacent to the one that Jin and Makoto were 'working' in, Noel was studying the same problems as Makoto. But with a… slightly better tutor. They were currently collaborating on a different problem.

"So, Noel, what's the answer to number four?" Tsubaki smiled.

"Six shots at each fortress." Noel answered in a dignified manner.

"Right!" Tsubaki patted Noel on the head. "You know, you're most likely the best person I tutored."

"R-Really?" Noel stared wide eyed at her best friend.

"Yeah. Patient, focused, and to top it off, you're not whining like Makoto." Tsubaki giggled at the last part.

"_I heard that!" _Makoto yelled from the door. _"The rooms aren't soundproofed, you know!"_

"Your point?" Tsubaki retorted.

"_Makoto! Answer the question!" _Jin yelled. _"Tsubaki. Wanna switch?"_

"Nope."

"_Oh, good God, help me."_

Noel just sat there and laughed. Tsubaki quickly turned back to her friend and patted her on the head again. Noel blushed at this action while Tsubaki laughed.

"Tsu-Tsubaki?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks." Noel closed her eyes. "You're always there for me."

"And? Come on, Noel. You're my best friend." Tsubaki continued to smile.

"B-But… I'm never there for you…"

Tsubaki stared at Noel. The blonde's sad expression was really making Tsubaki fell uneasy. Tsubaki just continued to pat Noel on the head and smile.

"Noel… Who cares? Jin always looks out for me, but I barely return the favor. I usually feel like you do, but I learn to get over that give Jin thanks. Noel, you're my best friend, and an awesome one at that." Tsubaki started to blush at her own words.

"Tsubaki, you're the best friend I've ever had. I admire everything about you. Your grades, your looks, your compassion, and-" Noel blushed as her eyes diverted to Tsubaki's chest.

Tsubaki giggled and sat down alongside Noel. "You have things to be admirable about, too. You're way more compassionate than me. You're helpful, beautiful, and just because they're small, doesn't mean they make you less cute." Tsubaki pinched Noel's cheeks.

Noel blushed harder and looked at Tsubaki. "Tsubaki… you're embarrassing me…"

Tsubaki smiled deviously. "Really, now? Well then this might drive you nuts."

"Wha-"

In what seemed like an instant, Tsubaki held Noel's cheek with one hand and had her lips make contact with Noel's other cheek. Noel blushed in a deep shade of crimson as she felt Tsubaki's warm, soft lips plant themselves on her sensitive skin. Just the sensation of that kiss made Noel's heartbeat speed up, and her senses go extremely wild.

"Tsubaki… I…"

Tsubaki still continued to kiss Noel. This time, Noel could've swore that she felt Tsubaki's tongue rub her cheek a little. This, of course, made Noel blush even more. After a few seconds, or to Noel, hours, Tsubaki released herself from Noel's cheek. She turned to see Noel's extremely flustered face and giggled at the view.

"Tsubaki… that was mean…"

"Sorry, Noel. I couldn't resist that."

Noel blushed and smiled at Tsubaki. The latter doing the same thing.

"That's what I admire about you, Tsubaki. You're always so unpredictable."

Tsubaki laughed. "Admiration. One of the things that we both have for one another."

"Agreed."

* * *

Later that day, Noel and Tsubaki finished their tutoring session. Jin went on to his room as Noel, Tsubaki, and Makoto stood outside the classroom door.

"Well, I gotta head back to my room. Bye, Makoto. See you, Noel." Tsubaki added that last part with a wink that only Noel caught.

"U-Umm…"

As soon as Tsubaki started to walk away, Makoto turned to face Noel.

"Hey, Noel. It was awfully quiet in the room for a while. What did you and Tsubaki do, eh?" Makoto inquired sneakily.

"Eh? Makoto!"

"Just askin'!"

The two settled down afterwards, and Noel turned to Tsubaki's retreating figure. She smiled, and placed her hand on her cheek.

Tsubaki smiled and looked back. As they both caught each other's gazes, they thought the same thing:

"_Tsubaki…"_

"_Noel…"_

"_Admiration… That's not the only thing I have for you."_

**

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first oneshot of **_**Forever**_**. Ugh, I just hope someone writes something like this so I don't feel like an oddball… Anywho! I hope you liked it, please review, if possible, or if you want to. :)**

_**Ittemairimasu**_**!**

**Kasumi Kusanagi- Angelic Crimson.**


End file.
